


Cleanliness is Next to Horniness

by AmericasAsset



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Drabble, M/M, Sex Toys, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers is easily embarrassed, Using a dishwasher in ways it wasn't intended, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericasAsset/pseuds/AmericasAsset
Summary: “Hey, Stevie, did you know you can buy sex toys online?”Steve choked on his coffee.





	Cleanliness is Next to Horniness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Autumnfrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnfrost/gifts).

> For my lovely wife, who took this idea that I mentioned and worked it into one of her stories. Figure I'd go ahead and write the little scene I had in my mind when I brought it up. :)

“Hey, Stevie, did you know you can buy sex toys online?”

Steve choked on his coffee.

No one else in the common area seemed phased.

Clint said, “Make sure you get toy cleaner. It’s essential.”

Natasha said, “Or if they’re waterproof, use the dishwasher. It sanitizes. Anything you put inside you should be regularly sanitized.”

Bucky nodded. “Good to know.”

Later that night, Steve returned from a training session to find Bucky watching TV. 

“Everything okay?” Steve motioned to his empty left sleeve.

“Yeah.” Bucky grinned. “Anything you put inside you should be regularly sanitized.”

Steve choked on his Gatorade.


End file.
